un nouveau depart
by one-piece-fiction
Summary: alors voici ma fiction qui parle de one piece mais ils seront au lycee et ben je vous laisse decouvrir


**Salut, je m appelle luffy, j ai 19 ans et je vais démenager pour aller au lycée one piece**

**.Apres le demenageage**

**j habite au 354 rue gold roger et je m'ennui grave**

**quelque jours plus tard**

**BIIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIGRRRSS.**

**Aprés avoir detruit mon reveil,**  
**Ace mon frere m appela pour manger. Je me mit a boufer je me suis doucher puis j'ai regarder la télé**

**a 8h00**

**ace -Luffy vas en cour**

**luffy-Pffffffff ok**

**Je deteste les cours, en plus j'en ai rien a foutre mais bon, tant que mon chapeau de paille est avec moi, ca va. Sur le chemin, une fille rousse un peu plus petite que moi et trés belle commença a m'approcher et on a fait connaissance.**

**?-t'est nouveau en ville?**

**Luffy-Ouais et heu... c'est ou le lycée one piece**

**?- Ah t'est la bas toi aussi au fait faut que je te previenne, ce lycée est un peu bizzare .*voyant une marque sur le bas de son cou* c'est quoi cette cicatrice?**

**Luffy-un souvenir horrible.**  
**et sinon pourquoi c'est bizzare?**

**-parce qu'en fait, la plupart des eleves et des profs on mangé un fruit du démon.**

**luffy-ah ben c'est bon alors**

**?-euhhh pourquoi**

**-luffy *en etirant ses joues* bbfen efnn faiffe jenai bouffefer ufn(ben en fait j'en ai boufer un)**

**?-*emerveilee* C'est vrai lequel?**

**luffy- celui du caoutchoutier.**

**?- au fait je m'appelle nami**

**luffy- ah ca me rapelle que quand j'etait ptit, je connaissait une fille qui s'apelai nami mais elle a demenager parce qu'elle s'est fait presque tuer par un toxico alcolique qui avait un canif et qui s'appelai Arlong ou un truc comme ca**

**nami-*dans ses pensees*a ok**

**luffy- et qui voulait la poignarder dans le bras mais ma eu moi *en soulevant son t-shirt au niveau de la cicatrice***

**.nami-aie ca a du faire mal**

**luffy- ben je sais pas trop parce que je me suis evanoui juste apres.**

**nami- moi j'avai un pote qui a fait exactement pareil mais il s'appelai Monkey D**

**.luffy-Monkey D c'est mon nom**

**nami-*furieuse que quelqu'un usurpe l'identite de son meilleure ami* si t'est vraiment lui, dit le code secret.**

**luffy- *reflechissant*si tu veux qu'on se revois, tape toi les mains puis vole au clair de lune de la grande prairie.**

**nami- *heureuse et qui saute dans les bras de luffy* T'est enfin revenu!**

**5 minutes plus tard**

**Des que je vis le portail du lycée des gars plutot cool viennent vers nous ,**

**un gars qui a des cheveux verts,**  
**un autre blond qui a un sourcil enrouler,**  
**un petit renne et un gars au long nez.**

**le gars au cheveux vers- salut nami oh, un nouveau,bon s'alut j'mapelle zoro , le sourcil roule c'est sanji , le ptit renne c'est chopper et le long pif c'est ussop.**

**ils entrerent et moi j alla dans le bureau du principal pour qu il m explique tout le truc .Il s'appelai mr Shanks**

**Toc Toc Toc**

**-Entrez.**

**J entra puis il me dit tout de suite**

**mr shanks -C est toi le nouveau?**

**luffy-Euuhhhh... oui**

**mr shanks-alors d aborb bienvenue dans ce lycée ... mais pourquoi tu t assoie pas?**

**-luffy(en s asseyant) -Bein vous me l avais pas dit.**

**mr shanks-Ah oui c est vrai... donc je disait bienvenue dans ce lycée et tu est en 1ERE ton emploi du temps avec tout tes profs.**

**luffy-merci euh scuzez mais c'est ou la 401?**

**mr shanks -au premier.**

**luffy-au revoir**

**.mr shanks-au revoir**

**.luffy-Donc j'ai cour d histoire avec mlle Nico Robin aprés sport avec mr Foxy puis je mange.**

**(devant la porte)**

**Toc Toc Toc**

**-Entrez(me voyant) a c est toi le nouvel eleve**

**J prof avait l'air sympa puis je vit Nami au second rang et les autres qui etaient ravi que je sois la. puis nami s'est mise a discutai avec une fille au cheveux roses bonbon.**

**mlle nico-Nami et Perona ,arretez de parler s il vous plait, bien alors presente toi.**

**luffy-ok alors je m appelle Monkey D Luffy et j aime bien les sucreries et la viande**

**mlle nico-bon tu vas t'assoir a coté de ... Nami, c'est la jeune fille rousse au second rang**

**j'y alla puis pendant tout le cour je discutai disretement avec nami . je vis une fille brune avec des boucles d'oreilles en formes de serpent et une énorme poitrine qui me regardai tout le temps. Quand Nami s'en aperçu, la fille lui lança un regard de tueuse, puis se retourna.J'apris qu'elle s'apelle Boa Hancock et visiblement, elles ne s'aimaient pas trop.**

* * *

**youpi premier chapitre fini je suis content dite moi comment vous la trouvez la fiction et des idees pour m'ammeliorer**

**merci et a la prochaine**


End file.
